Incluso sin conocerte
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Maka,una joven escultora. Soul,un pianista. Un recital. Maka se siente flechada desde el principio,pero le teme a lo que siente.


**Un pequeño one shot SoulxM****aka.**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, solo esta cursi historia.**

**Enjoy!**

**Incluso sin conocerte**

**By Yereri**

Maka se limpió el sudor de la frente y suspiró, viendo la piedra frente a ella que poco a poco tomaba forma. Era más o menos de su tamaño y estaba destinada a ser un león. Sonrió satisfecha, justo en el momento en el que el timbre de su casa sonaba. No tuvo que preguntar quién era por que escuchó desde su lugar la discusión que se llevaba a cabo.

-Salir con ustedes es tan problemático…no nos vemos nada simétricos.

Maka sonrió al identificar la voz de Kid. El timbre volvió a sonar mientras ella buscaba con la vista una toalla con la cual secar su sudor.

-Un momento- dijo para que esperaran.

-Pues si tanto te molesta que no seamos simétricos- contestaba Liz, molesta- ¿Por qué no buscaste un par de gemelas para que te acompañaran? Con tanto dinero que tienes pudiste haber conseguido a quien fuera.

-Porque no confío en las acompañantes pagadas- Maka encontró su toalla y se dirigió a la puerta mientras seguía escuchando a sus amigos- además, se trataba de que me acompañaran ustedes.

-Pues entonces no te quejes- concluyó Liz en el momento en que Maka abrió la puerta. El contraste entre la elegancia de los invitados y el desarreglo de Maka fue evidente, pero ella hizo una seña para invitarlos a pasar.

-Disculpen mi facha, es que estoy trabajando.

Entraron para ver la pequeña sala convertida en un taller de escultura. Los pedazos de piedra caían en todas partes, los sillones estaban volteados contra la pared y las herramientas estaban por el piso. La alfombra estaba enrollada en un rincón, y Maka, con unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta sin mangas, un pañuelo en la cabeza y múltiples manchas en el rostro, y para variar, descalza, se arrodilló frente a la piedra para comenzar a hacer unos pequeños detalles a las garras del león.

-¿No puedes dejarlo para otro día?- preguntó Kid, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su elegante traje- tengo reservado un palco para un recital hoy en el teatro de mi padre.

-No le veo lo especial- repuso Maka, analizando el ángulo exacto para darle a la piedra un golpe con el cincel- dan esas funciones todo el tiempo.

-Pero es diferente- repuso Liz, a lo que Patty completó- Hoy tocará un amigo de Kid.

Maka no despegó la vista de su trabajo.

-¿Y?

-Y…- siguió Kid- después de la función de esta noche él se irá a Francia y luego a Inglaterra y tardara mucho en volver. Le prometí que iríamos a verlo hoy- recalcó esta última palabra.

-¿Iríamos?- preguntó Maka, levantado la vista y viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, aun arrodillada frente a la piedra-ni siquiera conozco a ese tipo.

-No tiene muchos amigos- prosiguió Kid- toda la ciudad ira, pero dice que tocar para tantos desconocidos le es algo triste.

-Yo también soy una desconocida- protestó, volviendo a su trabajo.

-No después de la cena-sonrió Kid- pienso ofrecer una pequeña recepción en mi casa luego del recital.

Maka bajó la mirada y suspiró con resignación. Sabía que habían llegado al punto en que todo lo que ella pudiese decir, Kid lo refutaría.

Tenía tiempo para terminar la escultura, así que terminó por acceder.

-De acuerdo- suspiró-pero tendrán que esperar a que me dé un buen baño y que busque un vestido.

-Bien- Kid sonrió triunfante, lo mismo que Liz y Patty-te esperamos abajo en la limosina.

Maka rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. Kid no iba a cambiar.

En cuanto ellos salieron ella se metió al baño. Se detuvo mientras se quitaba la blusa. Podría simplemente no hacer nada y dejarlos esperando. En cuanto se dieran cuenta de que no iba a bajar simplemente se irían.

Pero algo le dijo que fuera.

Tomarse la noche libre no era tan malo y hacia un buen rato que no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos.

Entonces se bañó lo más rápido que pudo y buscó entre sus cosas un vestido apropiado.

Estaba segura de que Liz y Patty tenían vestidos rojos. No muy cortos, pero tampoco demasiado largos. Un abrigo elegante, sombrero, guantes….

¡Demonios! ¿Tenía ella alguna de esas cosas?

Después de mucho buscar encontró un vestido morado que hacía mucho no usaba. Se puso un abrigo negro y se recogió el pelo. Tomó unos guantes también negros que le llegaban apenas a la muñeca, y un pequeño bolso de mano. Salió entonces de su departamento y corrió escaleras abajo hasta la salida del edificio.

El chofer la esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta, y la ayudó a subir. Se encontró allí con sus amigos.

-No tardaste mucho- sonrió Kid.

-No tenía opción- suspiró ella, agitada.

-Bien- en ese momento, la limosina comenzó a andar.

No era la primera vez que iba al teatro con ellos, pero era la primera vez que los veía tan elegantes. Debía ser algo muy importante. Suspiró mientras veía por la ventana. Conforme se acercaban al teatro, podía ver más gente en las calles, acercándose allí. Era una bendición que Kid fuese el hijo del dueño del teatro, de lo contrario habrían terminado atrapados en esa ola de gente.

No pensó que fuese un evento tan importante. Entonces, solo por curiosidad, preguntó a Kid por el nombre de su amigo.

-Se llama Soul Evans.

Maka no pudo evitar sentir que ese hombre no era un muchacho cualquiera. Su nombre era especial, musical. Sonrió. Quizás no era mala idea haber acompañado a Kid.

Llegaron al teatro y accedieron al palco por una entrada especial. Kid proveyó a Maka de unos binoculares para que viera mejor.

-Primero va a haber una pequeña función de danza- comentó Kid, mientras los asistentes tomaban sus lugares- Soul será el ultimo. El plato fuerte, si quieres verlo así.

Maka asintió con una sonrisa.

Francamente, no, no le gustaban los recitales de ningún tipo. Ni de danza, ni de canto ni de ningún tipo de instrumento. Así que se preguntó de nuevo si había sido Buena idea acompañar a Kid y las hermanas Thompson al espectáculo.

Miraba el baile atentamente, se trataba de un par de números de "El lago de los cisnes". Ella había visto una película de ello mucho tiempo atras, pero de cualquier forma no podia encontrar entretenido tal espectáculo. Quizás porque su mente había vuelto a la escultura que tenía que hacer. De pronto se sintió distraída, todo su interés se fue de repente. Sin embargo Kid se veía tan entretenido. Y Liz y Patty también. No quiso arruinarlo. Entonces decidió quedarse. De todvs formas hubiera sido un poco vergonzoso salirse a la mitad de la función.

Pasó un poco antes de saliera a escena el amigo de Kid.

En el intermedio el escenario se oscureció. Luego de unos minutos una luz iluminó un piano de color negro.

-aquí viene- susurró Kid mirando a través de sus binoculares. En ese momento un muchacho salió desde un lado del escenario. Fue recibido por una ola de aplausos.

En cuanto Maka lo vio la asaltó la curiosidad. El muchacho se sentó frente al piano y en pocos segundos comenzó a tocar. Era una canción muy triste. Llenaba toda la atmósfera de aquel enorme teatro. Entonces sintió como si todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera.

Con esa canción se sentía tan…ella. Tan natural y verdadera, Maka sintió que vivía en cada nota de esa canción. Como si su vestido se hubiese esfumado. Como s estuviera en el aire. Como si su piel desapareciera y su pelo se soltara, como si se fundiera con la nada. Y en algún lugar de nada, una mano suave se posaba en su abdomen, con una caricia suave.

Maka abrió los ojos, impresionada. Sonrió de forma tierna.

-Esa canción- murmuró, llamando la atención de Kid- siento como si la conociera de antes.

Kid asintió con una sonrisa y volvió la vista a los binoculares.

Maka siguió la canción hasta el final. Unas cuantas canciones más completaron el acto y Maka cada vez sentía más que ella ya las conocía de alguna parte. Como si formasen parte de ella.

Cuando le aplaudió al muchacho lo hizo con el corazón. Deseó tanto que dirigiera su vista hacia allí. Pero aunque lo hubiera hecho no la habría visto. Estaba demasiado lejos. Demasiado lejos. Quiso levantar su mano y hacerle una seña, pero ¿qué ganaba? No la conocía.

…

Entraron de nuevo a la limosina. Maka sabía que iba a verlo, pero ¿qué le diría? Le gustaban sus canciones, se sentía plenamente identificada. Y él. Su aspecto, o al menos lo que pudo ver a través de los binoculares, era casi mágico. Era completamente diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a llamar atrayente pero igualmente lo era. Era elegante y al parecer seguro de sí mismo.

Kid no había llegado todavía. Estaba buscando al pianista para llevarlo a la cena en su honor.

-Luces nerviosa, Maka-chan-comentó Liz con una sonrisa- tenías una cara de boba cuando lo escuchaste tocar…

-Calla- susurró ella, un poco molesta por el comentario- me gustó la música, eso es todo.

La música, el pianista ¡Claro! ¡Todo le había gustado!

-Por supuesto- sonrió- eso es todo.

En ese momento, el pianista entró en la limosina seguido de Kid, quien cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás suyo. El vehículo comenzó a andar.

-Gracias amigo-Soul respiraba agitadamente- me venían siguiendo desde el camerino.

Maka puso una cara de molestia que no fue evidente más que para Liz. Evidentemente, muchas otras mujeres habían visto algo atractivo en Soul. Pero sólo Maka creía haber visto lo mejor.

Sin embargo, miró por la ventanilla con tristeza. Ella no era importante en esos momentos.

-Pero, ¿dónde estarán mis modales?- preguntó Kid con dramatismo- Soul, déjame que te presente a Maka.

Maka salió de sus pensamientos un momentos para darle la mano. Soul la miró y a su vez tomó la de ella.

-Un placer.

Maka sonrió en silencio.

La plática continuó de forma animada mientras ella trataba de apartarse.

En casa de Kid el ambiente era muy íntimo. Aparte de ellos, llegaron algunos otros chicos que al parecer eran amigos de Soul, pues lo saludaron y lo felicitaron efusivamente.

Ella optó por sentarse en un lugar apartado. Tenía una copa en su mano, la cual observaba con la mayor atención. Pensó que quizás simplemente se había dejado impresionar. Por la música, por la oscuridad. Por él, con su elegancia y su extraña sonrisa. Sonrió. Una impresión pasajera, producto de una vida cuya única distracción había sido el trabajo y nada más. Sin otra inspiración que no fuera el único deseo de encontrar algún día a ese alguien.

Se sentía maravillosamente patética.

-¿Me permite sentarme a su lado, señorita?

Maka levantó su vista y casi automáticamente sonrió.

-Claro- Soul se sentó a su lado y ella intentó que no notara la sonrisa que se había apoderado de su rostro- Yo estuve en el concierto-se sintió tonta pero continuó-te felicito, eres maravilloso.

-Gracias- contestó él, agradeciendo que ella al menos no se le había lanzado encima- aunque quizás te gustaría más escuchar a mi hermano Wes tocar el violín. Es todo un prodigio.

-No lo creo- sonrió ella, ante el gesto de tristeza, y ¿por qué no? Inseguridad que el muchacho hiso- en realidad no se mucho de este tipo de música, pero al parecer por el momento prefiero el piano.

Kid los llamó para cenar.

Se acercaron al comedor. Soul se sentó al lado de Maka. Sus rodillas chocaron. Él hiso una sonrisa ladeada.

-Lo siento- susurró ella.

-No te fijes.

Durante la cena toda la conversación giraba en torno a Soul y nadie salvo Kid y las hermanas Thompson le prestaban atención a Maka.

-Por cierto, Soul-intervino Oxford, un amigo de Kid, mientras se limpiaba la boca con su servilleta- escuché que saldrías del país por unos meses.

-Sí- contestó él- me reuniré con mi familia y haremos algunas presentaciones. Necesito ayuda con algunas canciones y es por eso que quiero viajar.

-Entonces estarás muy ocupado, ¿No?

-Bastante.

Maka escuchó con una sonrisa.

Al terminar la cena, casi todos los invitados se fueron.

Maka no había cruzado una palabra más con Soul pero si lo había mirado y había sonreído con él varias veces. Comprendió con solo algunos de sus gestos que no era una persona especialmente efusiva y feliz. Por el comentario que había hecho de su hermano, y unos cuantos acerca de su familia, le dio la impresión de que era bastante inseguro con respecto a sus habilidades como músico. Se escondía dentro de una capa de sarcasmo.

-Lamento que se haya hecho tan tarde. Soul, puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.

-Ya tengo reservado el hotel, gracias.

-¿Y tú, Maka?

-Prefiero volver a casa, gracias.

-Mandaré a un chofer a que los lleve, entonces.

Soul le sonrió a Maka. Ella a su vez sonrió. Al menos podía dirigirle algunas palabras antes de no volverlo a ver nunca.

En el auto ella iba muy nerviosa. Quizás había bebido de más, pero su rodilla chocaba contra la de Soul una y otra vez.

-Oye…Maka…

-¿Sí?

-Me agradas- sonrió- me hubiese gustado conocerte mejor antes de tener que irme.

Soul se golpeó mentalmente. Eso no había sido nada cool.

-Tú también. Tus canciones…sentía como si las conociera. Como si…como si me conocieras.

Él sonrió.

-Ojala hubiese sido así.

Maka sonrió y recargó contra él. Soul la abrazó de forma protectora.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?-susurró contra el cabello de la chica, soltándolo y hundiendo en él su nariz.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le besó. Él fue muy tierno. Le besó primero los labios con cuidado, a consciencia, acariciando con los suyos cada milímetro de ellos. Mientras sus manos bajaban por los costados de la chica, lamió delicadamente el borde de sus labios, como pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en ellos. Maka abrió sus labios lentamente, como rindiéndose, entregándose al beso. La lengua de Soul se internó despacio en su boca, saboreando cada espacio que conseguía alcanzar. Maka lo abrazaba con fuerza, temiendo acabar el contacto. Aprendieron a respirar mientras se besaban sin separarse un solo segundo, como si sus bocas estuvieran diseñadas para estar juntas.

-¡Espera!- gritó ella de pronto, separándose. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se inclinó hacia sus rodillas- ¡tú te irás! ¡Solo quieres una aventura de u a noche antes de irte de aquí!

-No es verdad…- susurró él, sujetándola de los hombros, tratando de hacer que lo mirara- nunca nadie me había mirado a los ojos como tú, ni sonreído como tú. No me hagas perder la oportunidad de estar contigo.

-¡Cállate!

-Quédate conmigo, por favor. Si me amas como yo a ti…

Ella volteó y en cuanto los labios de Soul la atraparon ella simplemente se perdió.

-Te amo- repetía él mientras la besaba- quédate conmigo, por favor.

Mientras tanto se fue apoderando de su piel, pasando por su cuello y sus hombros, dejando pequeñas marcas.

-No…por favor.

Él se detuvo y la abrazó contra sí. Ella no pudo comprender ese deseo irrefrenable de que la tocara como tocaba cada tecla del piano.

Luego la soltó.

-Lo siento. Soy un idiota- en ese momento llegaron al hotel- debo irme.

Soul bajó y avanzó varios pasos. Vaya estúpido idiota. Quiso echarle la culpa al alcohol, pero finalmente decidió echársela a Kid, por haberle presentado a Maka. Porque ella lo había drenado con solo verlo de esa forma. Porque sus labios parecían una droga. Sentía que caería luego de ver pasado el efecto de la placentera dosis.

De pronto, mientras subía los escalones a la entrada del hotel, sintió que detenían su mano. Volteó a verla, y su instinto lo obligó a besarla de nuevo, tomándola con ansiedad de la cara, apresando su cintura, poseyendo sus labios sin ningún miramiento.

-S..Soul- Maka se separó ligeramente de él- puedo quedarme, pero, mañana te vas.

-Ven conmigo.

-No puedo hacer eso. Tengo un trabajo y una vida aquí y no…

Al diablo con eso. Su vida era un vacio dentro de otro vacio y ella lo sabía.

-Olvídalo…solo es una tonta excusa.

-Entonces ven conmigo.

Ella asintió.

-Tengo miedo. Solo hay que dormir, Soul. No hagamos nada, sólo déjame dormir en tus brazos.

Entraron en el hotel. Ni siquiera traía ropa de cambio consigo, pero estaba tan exhausta que se tiró en la cama apenas luego de quitarse el svco.

Soul se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.

Se besaron una vez más. Un poco mas tranquilamente. Solo querían disfrutarlo. Soul la besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches. Duerme, Maka.

Ella cerró los ojos y se apretó más contra el pecho de Soul.

-Te amo- susurró entre sueños. Soul tardó más en dormir, pero teniendo más tiempo para observarla.

…

Dos meses después en la residencia de Kid.

-Miren esto- exclamó el shinigami luego de abrir su correo- es de Maka.

Era una foto de ella con Soul, en uno de los recitales de piano.

**-**Lo tenías previsto, ¿No Liz? Por eso me insististe que los presentara.

-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Esos dos siempre me parecieron almas gemelas. Incluso sin conocerse.

**Fin**


End file.
